This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Development has continued of a novel and efficient method to provide solutions to inverse photon migration problems in heterogeneous turbid media. The method extracts derivative information from a single Monte Carlo simulation to permit the rapid determination of rates of change in the detected photon signal with respect to perturbations in background tissue optical properties. We then supply the derivative information to a nonlinear optimization algorithm to determine the optical properties of the tissue heterogeneity under consideration. We have demonstrated this approach in two layered media as well as more complex tissue geometries descriptive of particular applications.